


After the war

by Yvonne327



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvonne327/pseuds/Yvonne327
Summary: Dorian and Manon still have a lot to deal with after the war. How will they rebuild their kingdom and confront their feelings for each other? What problems will they face?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dear readers! I know the chapters aren't very long, but I am planning to make this fanfiction at least 30 chapters and above. Please show some love and support by giving kudos so I'll know whether y'all like it or not. And you can comment about your opinions, I love criticisms.

The throne room was filled with servants preparing the arrivals of the royals from other kingdoms. Apparently, the aftermath of a war is much more taxing than the war itself. Not that anyone was complaining. They were all lucky to have survive this war. Especially when they are those who did not, and those who lost their loved ones forever. The declaration of a union between Adarlan, Terassen and the Witch Kingdom was set to take place in 2 weeks. They’d hope that the success of this union would set an example to the other kingdoms and maybe, just maybe, they might follow suit and signed the union as well.

It has been 3 months since the war ended, and each kingdom were busy rebuilding their cities and healing the spirits of their people. The king of Adarlan barely slept during these 3 months. However today, as tired as he felt, he was excited to see his friends from the north again. Friends from terassen, and of course, the witch queen herself. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw those beautiful golden eyes that threaten to undo his whole being. Yes, he wanted to see her. More than anything.

“They should be arriving in less than an hour, according to the messengers.” said the hand of the king. “Good, make sure everything is in place, especially with those cranky old governors” Dorian replied. Yes, apparently ruling a kingdom wasn’t entirely a one person job, they all had to answer to a board of governors, out of tradition and respect, but more importantly, they will need their aid in war in the future. Chaol rolled his eyes, “Trust me, they’ll find flaw in this meeting either way.” “How many guests are we expecting exactly?” Yrene asked, walking into the throne room. 

“Roughly 25 today. Since Aelin’s bringing almost all her trusted court subjects.” Chaol answered. “I miss them, I wouldn’t mind if she brought them all.” said Yrene. “And who will be representing the witch kingdom?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at Dorian. Dorian shrugged, “The queen herself and 2 from her court.” “Have you been in touch with her at all? Since Orynth.” Yrene asked bluntly. Chaol nudged her and gave her a wary look. What? She gave him a look. “No I have not Lady Westfall.” Dorian answered without hesitation. “Well, since this is a PROFESSIONAL meeting, this discussion is rather pointless.” Chaol said with irritation. “And, as King of Adarlan, I trust you’ll focus as the task at hand?” he added. “Of course brother.” Dorian said in a mocking tone.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Aelin never imagine walking back into this castle after the last time she left. Especially not as an invited guest. As a queen. And now here she is, walking towards the throne room, hand in hand with her mate and escorted by her court. Entering the throne room, Chaol and Yrene greeted them first. “You’re here! Finally!” Yrene exclaimed and approached her. Her pregnant belly now visible in her gown. “Look at you, you’re glowing!” Aelin replied and hugged her. They all shared their hellos and hugs. Elide and Yrene started catching up immediately. Fenrys surveyed the throne room, “Hmmm, sure beats our courtroom. Might I suggest you redecorate my queen?” He jokingly teased Aelin. A hint of smile tugged at Rowan’s lips when Aelin’s irritation raised. “Maybe if I didn’t have a wolf that pisses everywhere, I could afford a rug.” Fenrys rolled his eyes. “My taste were always better than hers.” Dorian said, approaching them. “Nonsense, your book collection were pretty subpar as far as I could remember. Hello Dorian.” Aelin said and hugged him. Dorian hugged her back. “I’m still waiting on your recommendation, Queen of Terrasen.” He nodded to Rowan, Fenrys and Lorcan. “So Aedion had to stay back and guard the city I suppose.” Chaol said. “We drew sticks, he was pissed as hell.” Lorcan replied. “I just want to get this meeting over with and start my little vacation. Ruling a kingdom is tiring.” Aelin declared. “How queenly of you to say that.” Rowan replied. Aelin smirked at him. My vacation involves a lot of you and me in bed you know? Rowan arched an eyebrow, Oh I know. I’m very much looking forward to that. “Alright you two, reign in that scent of yours.” Fenrys said in disgust. Rowan only growled at him in a joking way.

Suddenly, they heard wings flapped towards the balcony. Dorian snapped his head towards the balcony right away. Feet already moving towards it. Sure enough, the familiar sound of the wyvern’s wings flapping as they land became louder and there she was, her moon-white hair half braided was the first thing he saw. As witch queen dismounted her wyvern, he took in the image of her fully. Her witch leather hugging her figure perfectly, her top left unbutton so the curve of her breast was slightly visible. Her sensual lips curved into a smile as she approached. And her eyes, her beautiful golden eyes. “Hello, Princeling” she said as a matter of greeting. “Hello, witchling.” Dorian answered. None of them making a move to touch each other.


	2. The reunion

“Nice crown.” Manon said. Dorian arched an eyebrow at her, “3 months apart, and that’s all I get?” he said, smirking as he said it. “I imagine you’ve had plenty of compliment from women in your court, does mine matter?” Manon replied nonchalantly. So this is what the witch thought of him, that he’d be courting other women now that he was king and there was no war to fight. He supposed he deserved it, given his old reputation. So he replied “ No women compare to you, witchling. Shall we head inside?” He said when he saw the witches approaching them. Petrah was one of them, he believed. The other he had never seen before. Manon said nothing, and showed no sign of disappointment as she quietly walked beside him. 

The witches nodded at everyone in the throne room as a sign of acknowledgement. Dorian suppose that’s as much affection as they show. Even with the thirteen, Manon had never hugged them hellos or goodbyes. He tried to stir away from the thought of them. Of the 12 fallen witches that sacrificed themselves to buy time for terrasen. He can sense the grief within Manon, still. 

“The governors are here. Shall we begin?” Chaol announced. All of them took to their seat at the round table. Dorian was the first to break the silence. “Welcome to Adarlan, I’m sure you’ll find our…” :Enough with the chit chat, let’s discuss politics.” said the Lord of Anielle. Yes, Chaol’s father was still the lord, as far as they know. “We are forming an alliance. Terrasen, Adarlan and The Witch Kingdom. And if any kingdom wish to follow suit then it will be their choice.” said Aelin. Rowan cut in, “ This alliance however has rules to be discussed.” 

Lord Darrow snorted. Dorian narrowed his gaze at him, “You don’t agree with this Union?” “Forgive me, your majesty, but for years, Adarlan has done nothing but take away what belongs in Terrasen. Your father was a monarch that executed half of our people during all those years. And now you want an alliance with us? The people of Terrasen will not welcome this with ease.” said Lord Darrow. “As for the witches, your reputation speaks for yourself. Witches hunt men for sports and kill without mercy, how do you expect our people to trust you.” he continues. Manon calmly replied, “A union with us means immunity against all attacks from us, or do you not understand the purpose of it?” 

“And what will be there to stop you from invading our kingdom? A law written on a piece of paper?” Darrow retorts. He turned to face Aelin, “You are agreeing to this Union because of your friendships with these royals, that is a conflict of interest.” Aelin remained quiet for a while, then said, “I am agreeing with this Union because of what they did for Terrasen during the war. Without them, we’d all be dead by now. They had no responsibility to aid us in war, especially the witches, but they did, and we won. This Union is a message, to our ancestors that we are not like them, that we do not value our pride of kingdom more than piece. This is a start, to a world free of war.” Rowan smiled at his queen, marvelling at the tone she possessed.

“Whether we agree on this Union or not is to be decided. The details and specifics shall be discussed before any final decisions. You said there would be rules?” said the lord of Anielle, directing his last questions to Rowan. “Basic rules of alliance. We cannot abuse the power of alliance to wage wars on others, and more like those.” “Also, there won’t be any combining of army forces unless prompted. Our army remains our own and will not train together or attack based on the vote of the Union.” said Manon. “What is the point of the Union then?” governor Czech asked. “We will aid in war, when we see fit, when the cause is right, and when things need to be righted.” Dorian answered for Manon. “They are too many grey areas should this Union do become reality.” said Chaol. “Then we shall have to eliminate as many grey areas as we can then. Shall we begin?” said Aelin.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The meeting went on for 4 more hours. At the end of it, they had a rough draft of the document but not nearly close to perfecting it. The governors were escorted back to their private wings. The rest of them, were to meet in the dining hall in an hour for dinner. Manon was walking to the rooms they were given. The room was big and spacious, but...2 beds. They needed 3. “Were they not expecting 3 from us?” Petrah asked. Manon only rolled her eyes and head out to ask one of the servants. She had just turned a corridor before she bumped into the king of Adarlan. He held her balance with his phantom touch. “Heading somewhere?” Dorian asked. Manon replied coolly, “ You’re a terrible host, we are short of a bed.” Dorian grinned wider, “I arranged that. I thought you’d rather bunk with me, like the good old days.” An invitation. Manon knew what game he was playing. “How courteous of you, King.” Not a no, but not a yes. Dorian arched an eyebrow, “So what will it be witchling?” A hint of smile appeared on her lips, “I shall need a convincing reason, I suppose”.


	3. Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was short, I just wanted to have something up for you guys

She couldn’t kiss him fast enough, hard enough. She was going to devour him, and this time, she didn’t tell herself that it was only for pleasure. No, it was desire, and grief, and a sense of healing she felt when they were together. Dorian was inclined to give her what she wanted for the whole night if need be. He needed this just as much as her. Even if it made him feel like a traitorous filth, even if the thought of Sorcha haunted his every move. But that has never kept him from the witch. 

Manon moaned as Dorian’s magic wrapped around her wrists and ankles, binding her. His mouth travelled south, to between her breasts, down to her abdomen and lower. He groaned in satisfaction when he felt the wetness of her, ready for him. He plunged his tongue in between that sweet spot of hers and licked her until she shattered. His hand playing with her nipples the entire time. Manon shattered again and again at the heat of his tongue against her sensitive spot. He stopped after the third time she came, removed his pants, revealing the proud thick length of his. He lifted both her legs on either side of his shoulders and plunged into her, deep, so deep that it hit her core. She rolled her hips to urge him to start moving, and Dorian obliged. He gave her everything, the relentless pounding of skin against skin, moving faster and faster as he reached his climax and released into her.

Their breathing were ragged and they were both panting towards the end. “I certainly missed this” said the King. “Likewise.” Manon said and got up from the bed. “Stay. They won’t miss us at dinner anyways.” Manon gave him an incredulous look then said “ You are king. And our host. Your absence will be known. Especially with your hand of the king being the way he is.” Chaol was indeed a mother hen when it comes to duties. “You don’t seem to have a high opinion of him.” A question. “I don’t think he has a high opinion of me either.” She replied, putting on her undergarments. “Fair enough.” Dorian went up to her from behind and asked tentatively, “Do you wish to talk about it?” Manon knew what he meant. But she wasn’t ready. She’d be lying if she said she was fine. She wasn’t, and won’t be until a long long time. The thirteen’s faces flashed in her mind, Gods she missed them. Every single one of them. “No.” Dorian didn’t push, he kissed the back of her ears and held her for a moment longer before walking to the bathroom to clean up. 

Manon sat on the bed, waiting. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and the door swung open without and invitation. Chaol and Yrene walked in casually. “You know nobody cares how you look tonight right? So hurry up.” Chaol said. He stopped as soon as he saw the witch. Yrene turned red immediately when she saw the tangled mess on the bed and Dorian’s clothes scattered on the ground.” We… er… we were just gonna get Dorian, we didn’t…” she stuttered. Dorian walked out of the bathroom fully clothed in a more casual wear. “And that, brother, is why you knock before coming into my room.” Chaol frowned at him and mouthed Seriously? .Dorian only gave him a dry look and declared that they can all walk to the dining hall. Manon, if she was being completely honest, enjoy they way the hand of the king regarded her. As if she was going to assassinate his king. She teased him further by releasing her iron nail and caressing Dorian’s throat before he guided her out of the room. The sight made Chaol tensed up. But they were already out of the room.


End file.
